Laundry appliances, such as clothes washers and dryers, typically have a lower cabinet member with four vertical side walls and a top cover mounted on the cabinet. There is a need in the industry for an improved fastener for securing the top cover to the cabinet, particularly in a clothes washer having an integral tub and cabinet structure, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,657.
Prior art appliances also normally do not have any form of a handle so that the appliance can be more easily moved.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a laundry appliance having an improved fastener for securing the top cover to the cabinet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance having handles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a laundry appliance having a fastener for securing the top cover to the cabinet, with the fastener also providing hand grips on the appliance.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener for securing the top cover to a cabinet in a laundry appliance which is quick and easy to install and which securely connects the top cover to the cabinet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener handle for a laundry appliance which is durable and safe in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.